forbidden affection
by SasuNaruorgi
Summary: naruto's mother took naruto's twin brother with her to kill him thinking he was the kyuubi. 12 years later his mother and brother return to kill him but she didn't expect naruto and his brother to to fall in love with each other. chalange request.
1. Chapter 1

Twelve years ago in a village named Konaha two boys were born,  
>one with bright bold hair and the other with light blond hair.<br>They were named Naruto and Kenshi. They were twin brothers although they didn't look alike.

At the same day the village they lived in was attacked by a nine-tailed demon fox,  
>killing a lot of people and destroying everything on its path.<br>The ninja of the village had tried everything to stop him, but it was impossible.  
>Or so they thought.<br>Yes it was impossible to kill it, but the fourth hogage had found a way to stop it.  
>He gave his life to seal the demon fox in the youngest child in the village.<br>Naruto, being born five minutes after his brother, was this child.

Naruto was supposed to be a hero.  
>Giving his body for the sake of the village, but everybody, even his own mother who had just lost her family to the demon, hated him.<br>They all saw the boy as the demon itself, bound to become a monster when he grew up.  
>Because of this and her love for the village his mother took his older twin brother,<br>leaving the village promising Naruto they would come back after his brother had gotten strong to kill him,  
>and with him the Kyuubi who had destroyed her friends, family and beloved village.<br>The new born boy just smiled raising his hands to his mother,  
>hoping to be picked up and cried when he was left all alone.<br>Abandoned, left to take care of himself.

**Present.**

"I still can't believe I'm in a team with Sasuke-teme" Naruto said coming back from a mission where Sasuke had shown of again.  
>"Naruto" Kakashi sighed "let it go already, it's been over a month" he said bored. "Wel I'm of to bring the mission report in" he disappeared leaving a puff of smoke behind.<br>"Yeah right like he is going to bring it in on time" Sakura said turning around.  
>She wanted to ask Sasuke out, but was disappointed to see he was gone already.<br>"Sakura-chan do you want to get some ramen with me, I'll pay" Naruto asked looking hopefully at the pink haired girl. Sakura was about to say no when she got an idea.  
>'Sasuke and Naruto are rivals, they will do anything to annoy each other.<br>If I go out with Naruto, Sasuke will try to steal me away'.  
>Smiling about her so-called brilliant plan she nodded and took Naruto's hand.<br>"Fine" she said looking at Naruto who looked like he was about to cry,  
>but tried very hard not to lose his cool.<br>On the way to Ichiraku's Naruto and Sakura could hear people whispering.  
>"Look Sakura, poor girl she has no idea" someone whispered.<br>"Shh" someone else said.  
>"I can't believe a sweet girl like her would hold the hand of a monster" they heard several people murmur under their breaths.<br>Sakura gave the people a glare. Sure she didn't like Naruto,  
>actually she just thought he was annoying,<br>but nobody deserved to be treated that heard people say things like that for as long as she could remember.  
>They were right, she had no idea why, none of the children knew why, but they still called him names because their parents did.<p>

"Sakura maybe you should let go of my hand now, I don't like the way people are looking at you" Naruto said nervously tugging his hand when they reached Ichiraku's, his good mood now ruined.  
>"Oke" Sakura said letting go, but she immediately took it again when she saw Sasuke walking by.<br>"It's not nice to use people Sakura" Sasuke said pulling Naruto's arm so she had to let go of his hand.  
>"Don't waste your money on her dobe, go ask Hinata out or something" he said giving Sakura an Uchiha death glare. <em>'God I hate her'<em> he thought. He and Naruto were rivals sure, but friends could be rivals and Sakura just couldn't understand there was no way he would take something that important from the blond.  
>"I don't know what you are talking about Sasuke" Sakura said pulling Naruto inside of Ichiraku's.<p>

**Meanwhile in the forest close to the main gates of Konaha.**

"You know what you are supposed to do, right" a woman with long red hair asked her son.  
>"Sure" he answered bored. He leaned back against a tree.<br>"Kill the boy who killed our family, your friends and destroyed the village he lives in right now" he said looking up.  
>"And how are you planning on doing that, you can't tell me that after all these years the only plan you came up with is go in and kill him? You know he killed the fourth hogage and you aren't nearly as strong as him" she sighed.<br>"What am I crazy? Of course not" Kenshi sighed at his mother.  
>"I'll go in and get into his team, become his friend and then I will kill him in his sleep, duh" Kenshi rambled hoping his mother would approve of his plan.<br>"Good, I wouldn't have expected any less from my only son" she said and ruffled his hair smiling.  
>She started to push him toward the gates.<br>"You know were to find me" she yelled before taking of.

Kenshi looked at the picture of the boy again.  
>The one who killed his twin brother. His mother rubbed the fact in every time she thought he lacked hatred by calling him her only son.<br>"I sure hope he hasn't changed to much" Kenshi complained walking into the village.  
>He would have to look for a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.<br>That shouldn't be too hard.  
>First he was going to get some information about the Kyuubi before killing him.<br>He didn't want to stumble across some bad side-effects like getting killed in the progress or distroying the entire country.  
>Yeah that would be bad.<p>

Kenshi stopped in his path when he smelled ramen.  
>It couldn't hurt to stop for some food, Right? He had already done all of the work for his plan to succeed.<br>Accept taking out one of Naruto's teammates to take their place in the team.  
>"Hmm I love ramen" he said walking inside.<br>"I love ramen. Believe it"  
>Kenshi smiled at the blond boy in front of him who had yelled.<br>'Looks like I'm not the only one' he thought.

"Naruto keep it down" a pink haired girl told the blond.  
>Kenshi didn't know why, but he didn't like the girl.<br>The boy however, there was no doubt why he didn't like him.

"Naruto huh" Kenshi said sitting down near him after ordering.  
>"I have heard about you. I'm Kenshi by the way and we are going to be best friends" he said giving Naruto a big grin. "You however, I don't like. I don't know why, but I just don't" he smiled at Sakura.<br>She raised her fist to hit him, but he had moved away so fast she hit the air and almost fell from her chair.  
>"Not a great ninja either" he smiled again scarfing down his ramen at the speed of light.<br>"Hey" Naruto said pointing at Kenshi.  
>"If you want to be my friend you have to be nicer to Sakura" He said.<p>

"So Naruto" Kenshi said completely ignoring Sakura's protests about being a great ninja.  
>"Who are your teammates" he asked ordering a second bowl of ramen.<br>"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke-teme Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake is our sensei" he said growling out Sasuke's name.  
>"I will just assume there isn't really a boy with teme as middle name in this village" Kenshi smiled thinking about how much fun it would be to take out that Sakura girl.<br>He knew he couldn't replace the Uchiha because it would be stupid to try a genjutsu on a sharingan user.  
>He had already made sure that if one of them would be of the team, he would replace them.<br>"Oh, but feel free to cal him that" Naruto smiled, but it faded quickly when he felt the dark chakra around Sakura. "Naruto don't insult Sasuke-kun, ever" She screamed hiding Naruto causing him to fall from his seat.  
>"That wasn't very nice" Kenshi said through his third bowl of ramen.<br>"You are just as bad with that ramen as Naruto is" She said stomping away.  
>"Bye Sakura-chan" Naruto said waving at her and paying their bill.<br>"It was nice to meet you, I am sure I will change your life" Kenshi said paying and leaving.  
>"Or take it" he added with a smile when he got out of Naruto's hearing range.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto nor the story **  
><strong>wel i own part of it<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto gave a deep sight.<br>He was used to Kakashi being late, but today Kakashi and Sakura were late.  
>The last time he saw Sakura was yesterday evening. He was talking to Kenshi when she walked up to him.<br>He turned around because some woman asked directions and he heard her say something about not trusting someone. Then, when he turned around again she and Kenshi were gone.

Ten minutes later Kakashi finally appeared.  
>"Sorry I'm late" he said.<br>"I got lost on the path of live" Sasuke sighed.  
>"And then I tripped" Naruto finished their sensei's usual excuse.<br>"Actually, no" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.  
>"The hogage asked me to come since Sakura decided to stop her ninja training and you will get a new teammate.<br>Also I have recommended you for the chunin exams.  
>This was before Sakura left. Because the chunin exams are coming soon you will have to be able to work with this new teammate. Otherwise, you cannot go" he finished.<br>"What Sakura stopped" Naruto yelled, but was interrupted by Sasuke.  
>"Who is it and dobe you better get along with the new teammate and get over Sakura because you are so not ruining the chunin exams for me" he said giving Naruto an Uchiha death glare.<br>He knew the dobe was strong. Whenever things got difficult he would pull out a huge chakra supply.  
>He could easily win the exams, they both could.<br>Sakura not so he hoped the new teammate would be stronger.  
>"I work great with everybody Sasuke-teme. You know why? Because everybody likes me"<br>Naruto said already forgetting that a new teammate meant no more Sakura.  
>"I don't like you" Sasuke said looking at his blond teammate and smiling when he felt a strong chakra approach.<br>_'Good our new teammate is strong'_ Sasuke thought.  
>"Aw Sasuke you know you love me" Naruto smiled.<br>"Hey Kenshi" Naruto yelled when he saw his new friend arrive at the training grounds.  
>Kenshi waved at Naruto and smiled brightly.<br>"You already know him Naruto" Kakashi asked looking at the new boy.  
>"Well this is Kenshi, your new teammate" he said seeing the perfect opportunity to take a day of.<br>"Why don't you get to know each other, that's today's mission" he said walking away.  
>"Key bey Kakashi-sensei" Kenshi yelled happily waving in a childish way.<br>Naruto stared at Kenshi for a while then smiled.  
>His smile turned into a smirk while he turned to Sasuke.<br>"Told you the new one would like me" he said looking at Kenshi again.

Last time they met he hadn't really looked at him very well.  
>He has shiny red eyes and long blond hair. He looks like a little girl and he has an innocent look what made him look cute. Expecialy while smiling.<p>

"Oi dobe I asked you a question" Sasuke said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.  
>Naruto turned around seeing Sasuke standing next to Kenshi.<br>They had been talking while Naruto had spaced out.  
>"What is it Sasuke-teme" Naruto asked standing next to them.<br>"I asked if you wanted to do some training so we can get used to having Kenshi in our team for the chunin exams" Sasuke said rolling his eyes at Naruto.

After a day of training, the new team seven found out that besides Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry there were no problems in their teamwork.

"Kenshi do you want to stay over at my place" Naruto asked when Sasuke left to go to his home.  
>"I already asked Sasuke, but he is busy".<br>"Why would you ask Sasuke? I thought you hate him" Kenshi asked.  
>"Where did you get that idea" Naruto smiled.<br>"Sasuke is my best friend" Naruto said making Kenshi even more confused than he already was.  
>"Then why do you call him teme and what is with the whole rivalry thing" he asked.<br>"That's just our thing, now what about staying over? Me and Sasuke do it all the time and with you I don't get beat up by crazy girls saying I stole their Sasuke-kun" Naruto said before waving at Ino who was walking torwards them.  
>"Sure" Kenshi said before Ino interrupted their conversation.<p>

"Oh my God is it true? Did Sakura really quit? Is this your new teammate" she asked shaking Naruto.  
>"Yes and yes Ino. Good evening to you to" Naruto said pulling her hands of his shoulders.<br>"That means team seven is the new hotty team. I mean Sasuke is just drop death gorgeous and strong.  
>You are really strong and not so bad looking and I heard the new guy is strong to and he is a cutie to.<br>Hey there I'm Ino and who are you" Ino took a breath almost passing out from lack of oxygen.  
>"I'm Kenshi" Kenshi answered before Naruto pulled him away walking to his house.<br>"Say hey to Sasuke-kun for me" Ino screamed before taking of.

"Those fan-girls should be locked up" Naruto said rolling his eyes and walking into his apartment.  
>"You should get used to that. Being on a team with Sasuke" Naruto said.<br>"That's oke" Kenshi said sitting down on the couch.  
>"I have had some fan-girls before. The type you should really be scared of are the fan-boys. Does Sasuke have fan-boys" Kenshi said thanking Naruto for the tea he had brought.<br>"Euh I think I never met one" Naruto answered getting a little scared.  
>He thought the girls were scary so he really didn't wanna meet a fan-boy.<br>"Well I have had a few of them and I am telling you they could make the hogage run away screaming like a little girl" Kenshi explained sipping his tea.  
>Naruto shivered at the thought. "That's some scary shit. Aldo I can image you having fan-boys. You're kinda cute" Naruto said hoping, prying he would never meet one.<br>Kenshi blushed.  
><em>'Wait why am I blushing? It may be a compliment, but it is a compliment from a demon. One I am going<em> _to kill, Talking about killing'_ he thought.  
>"He Naruto are you allergic to any kind of food" he asked smiling.<br>"You're weird. What kind of question is that and I don't know I don't eat much different kinds of food. Only ramen" Naruto answered smiling.

"Now it is my turn to ask a question, what is you favorite song"  
>Kenshi looked at Naruto in shock. "Euh, I chance favorite all the time, but right now it's zombie from The Pretty Reckless" he answered unsure where the conversation was going.<br>"Don't know them" Naruto said getting up to get more tea.  
>"Are you kidding me" Kenshi asked in complete shock.<br>"It's from the girl who plays jenny in gosipgirl.  
>I love her. She always has the best outfit"<br>Kenshi was looking at Naruto with big eyes.  
>"Dude you watch gosipgirl. Are you sure you are a guy" Naruto joked and quickly dodge the kunai thrown at him.<br>"You don't have to be a girl to have taste" Kenshi growled  
><em>'God he gets on my nerves I will be happy when I kill him'<em> he thought crossing his arms and turning away from Naruto. "Maybe not a girl, but at least a girly boy" Naruto teased actually getting a smile from Kenshi although it turned into a frown so quickly Naruto almost didn't see it.  
>"We should get some sleep. We have our first mission tomorrow and when we get back we have to start training for the chunin exams".<p>

The next day team seven was waiting at the main gates.  
>Actually they had been waiting for two hours.<br>"Naruto where is Kakashi-sensei" Kenshi asked getting extremely bored by now.  
>"He should be here any minute, you'll get used to it" Sasuke answered the question.<br>"Yo" Kakashi said appearing before the three young and very annoyed ninja.  
>"What" he asked amused.<br>"You're late" they all yelled at him.  
>"Well I was on my way here and a gigantic box just fell from the sky, blocking my path" Kakashi explained.<br>"Yeah sure. What's the mission" Naruto asked rolling his eyes at the lame excuse.  
>"We are to find and kill a rogue ninja" Kakashi said and with that they left into the forest.<br>Not knowing a pair of approving eyes were following Kenshi.  
>"That's my only son" The woman said hiding farther in the forest.<p>

The search went by in silence. Much to Naruto's teammates surprise.  
>They were traveling for six hours when they reached the small village the rogue ninja was supposed to be.<br>The moment they walked into the village they were surrounded by clones from the ninja they were looking for.  
>"Let us go into the forest, we wouldn't want to make commotion here now would we" the ninja asked smiling while he ran into the forest.<br>"I'm honored they find me bad enough to send Kakashi Hatake" he smiled "although it would have been smarter if they just left it alone" he continued while his body started chancing.  
>His hands became claws and his hair and skin chanced color.<p>

After fighting for what seemed like forever, Kakashi was worn out from using his sharingan and now it was up to the genins.  
>They were wining when the rogue ninja pulled out a new weapon, stabbing Sasuke in the back.<br>"Monster" Naruto yelled running to his fallen friend.  
>"You're one to talk" the ninja laughed at Naruto.<br>"I just experimented a little and got more power. What is your excuse for being a half demon? Oh you thought I didn't know" he asked when he saw Naruto's shocked face.  
>"I know all about you, a demon was sealed inside you when you were a baby and now it has consumed you.<br>Making you half demon. Sure you can say you are able to control it, making the demons powers yours, but for how long" he laughed loudly.  
>"At least I'm not a monster like you" Naruto yelled attacking the monster who had taken out two of his team members. Naruto fought and won while Kenshi nursed Sasuke's wound.<br>The way home took twice as long as they took to get there because now Naruto and Kenshi were carrying Sasuke and Kakashi.

Two weeks later Sasuke finally got out of the hospital.  
>"Teme why did you have to get stabbed? We missed two weeks of training. Now we only got one week left before the chunin exams" Naruto yelled although he didn't look mad. He was smiling.<br>"You know you are going to end up death in the chunin exams since me and Kenshi already have been training together all this time.  
>So much for practicing team work" he joked pulling both boys with him to the training grounds.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year **  
><strong>I asked for Naruto for Christmas, but didn't get him so I still don't own him.<br>Next year I'm asking for Sasuke because he can do my homework.  
>I think my teachers would be happy if it was made once in a while.<br>I just think it's troublesome.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed while he knocked on Kenshi's door.<br>He had a hard time figuring this guy out. Sometimes when he was nice it was sincere and sometimes it was fake.  
>Like he didn't like Naruto, but sometimes he did.<br>It confused Naruto so much he started to spend all his time with Kenshi, trying to figure him out.  
>He came to the conclusion, which was just a theory, that Kenshi was trying to become his friend, but didn't like him. Then, sometimes he did like him, but didn't want to like him.<br>It was all so confusing that Naruto had been having headaches every time he tried to make sense of it.  
>Naruto frowned when he realised he had been thinking this entire time and Kenshi still hadn't opened the door.<br>Deciding he was a close enough friend and there was a small chance something had happened to Kenshi and it was cold out, Naruto led himself in.  
>"Oi Kenshi were are you? You were supposed to meet me at Ichiraku's" Naruto yelled searching through the apartment. He found Kenshi in his bed covered with tissues.<br>"Ohio Naruto" Kenshi said between two sneezes.  
>He took a large garbage back that lie next to his bed and threw all the tissues in.<br>"I brought you ramen. Do you have a cold" Naruto asked handing Kenshi the ramen and sitting as far as possible from the sick boy.

"Yes and could you put the ramen in the refrigerator. I'm not hungry" Kenshi sneezed again and pulled out a new bock of tissues using almost half of it by the time Naruto came back from the kitchen.  
>"Man you must really be sick if you don't want ramen and the chunin exams are in two days" Naruto said sighing and sitting down again.<br>"Like I don't know that" Kenshi snapped at Naruto.  
>"Sorry" he whispered looking down.<br>"C-could you maybe get me s-some medicine" Kenshi asked blushing. He hated to rely on others. His mother never took care of him when he was sick.  
>"Ha sure dude you don't have to get embarrassed. It's oke to get some help every once in a while. Iruka-sensei gets me medicine every time I get sick" Naruto smiled walking out of the room.<br>"By the way you were totally awesome when you kicked Kiba's ass for asking you out because he thought you were a girl" Naruto laughed and closed the door.

Kenshi wanted to sleep some more until the blond came back, but once he closed his eyes he felt someone entering his room. He kept his eyes close, hoping he wouldn't have to see the disapproving look he was sure his mother was giving him.  
>"Two days until the exam, a good way to get the trust of the other villagers, and you are sick in bed" she sighed, annoyance clouding her voice.<br>"I'm sure I will be better tomorrow" Kenshi said still not opening his eyes.  
>"Be better tonight. I have some reading material for you my dear. To see how loyal you are to the village" she threw some papers on his bed and left.<br>Kenshi looked at the papers in surprise. They came out of the secret part of Konaha's library.  
>It was about the Kyuubi.<p>

When Kenshi heard the door open he threw the papers under his bed.  
>He would read them when Naruto left.<br>"Here you go" Naruto said handing Kenshi the pills and a glass of water.  
>"Thanks" Kenshi said taking the pills.<br>"Here this is for you" Kenshi handed Naruto a CD. It wasn't like Kenshi liked Naruto and that's why he gave Naruto something, but Naruto had giving him a CD from The Pretty Reckless last week.  
>"Oh I love it" Naruto cheered looking at the Skilet CD.<br>"So you just take those pills and you should be up and running after a day of sleep, they kind of knock you out" Naruto smiled.  
>"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep" Naruto asked moving a little further from Kenshi. He couldn't catch a cold now because that would mean he would miss the exams.<br>"No, that's oke. You would get sick to. I'll just see you at the exams" Kenshi said thinking about the papers. Maybe he could read them before he fell asleep.

Two days later team seven was standing in front of the forest of death.  
>Together with all the other groups who had passed the first exam.<br>They were lucky the first part had been a trick because if it really had been about those questions, they wouldn't have been there. Naruto hadn't answered a single one.  
>Kenshi hadn't said anything the entire time. Still confused why his mother would have giving him that information.<br>Did she want him to feel bad about killing Naruto?  
>Was it to see if he was capable of taking out a possible danger? Even if he hadn't done anything, he could and he needed to be able to prevent anything from happening?<br>Kenshi didn't know why. What he did know was that he started to grow a conscience.  
>If what was in those papers was true, then Naruto wasn't a demon, but a baby who was unlucky to be the youngest.<br>The demon was inside him, but he wasn't the demon.  
>He was still the person who he would have been if he wouldn't have been a jinchuriki,<br>but then less powerful and less hated.

Yes Kenshi started to feel bad, but the papers also said Naruto was half demon. With his own mind, sure.  
>The question was for how long.<br>That had probably been what his mother had meant when she said he could find out how loyal he was to the village. Could he kill someone knowing that they could destroy the village one day,  
>which meant he would have saved them,<br>but also knowing that maybe that day would never come.  
>Then, he would have taken an innocent live.<br>Kenshi knew what he had to do. Even though it felt wrong for some reason.  
>He was trained to kill this boy. Since the day he was born.<p>

Kenshi snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto pulled him to an opening to the forest.  
>Apparently he had missed the explanation, well he could ask Naruto.<br>"Euh Naru".  
>"I know, you weren't listening were you? That's oke I'll explain it on the way" Naruto interrupted him.<br>After Naruto gave a quick description of what they were supposed to do, Kenshi nodded and started looking for other groups so they could go to the meeting place.  
>"Eh Sasuke maybe you could use your sharingan to look for other ninja" Naruto asked getting tired of wandering around.<br>"What am I a hyuuga? It's better to just go to the meeting place. The people who will be there will have both scrolls" Sasuke said and they continued walking.  
>None of them noticed the three ninja who, since they were not from the leaf and also no genins, had no business being there.<br>"The blond one looks tasty" one of the ninja said, eyes never leaving Kenshi.  
>"Which one, the blue-eyed or the one with the red eyes" his partner asked.<br>"Red" the ninja answered liking his lips.  
>"Well it is your lucky day then because the boss didn't say we couldn't have some fun before killing them.<br>The other blond has to stay intact. We can't hurt him" his partner said grinning.

"I gotta go" Naruto said walking away from the place they were resting.  
>"Go where" Kenshi asked confused.<br>"You know, go" Naruto said before disappearing behind a tree.  
>Sasuke sighed when he saw Kenshi still didn't get it.<br>"Go pee, he has to go pee" he explained.  
>"Oh. Don't say pee, now I have to go pee to" Kenshi whined jumping up and running away.<p>

"Stuppid Sasuke" Kenshi sighed while he made his way back.  
>He was stopped by a stinging pain in his neck and the next thing he knew his muscles didn't do what he wanted anymore.<br>"You should watch your back" a red-haired ninja smiled while he turned Kenshi around, hitting him in the face.  
>"Shit, it's a guy" the dark haired ninja next to him sighed and punched Kenshi in the stomach. "You're no fun" he said angrily and started kicking Kenshi the moment he fell on the ground, muscles still not working.<br>"If you're not going to play with him then just kill him, we need the other one" the blond rogue ninja said bored.

"Oh my he can talk" the dark-haired said mocking his silent partner while he stepped on Kenshi's wrist, earning a pained scream.  
>"Oops I think you broke something. I kinda feel bad for the guy, just kill him" the redhead said stepping back.<br>The whole time all Kenshi could think about was that he should have watched his back and that he had to get his muscles working.  
>He was obviously poisoned. Kenshi's sight was starting to get worse by the second.<br>He started to cough up blood and by now all he could make out were shapes.  
>He saw a large knife coming his way and he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.<br>When it didn't come he opened his eyes, but all he could see was the shape of someone standing in front of him with the knife through what looked like an arm.  
>He saw another arm pulling the knife out. Then, the person ran towards the rogue nin in a blur of orange.<br>That was the last thing Kenshi saw before everything went black.

_'My head hurts, my stomach hurts, fuck everything hurts'_ Kenshi thought.  
>He started to gain consciousness, but he didn't open his.<br>"Are you oke? I tried to heal you, I really hope you can hold on until we get to the meeting place.  
>Then, the test is over and you can get some rest" Kenshi heard a voice explain to him, but even though they had to be close, it sounded like a distant voice. A voice he would always recognise.<br>"Why" Kenshi asked trying to open his eyes, but even they wouldn't listen to him.  
>"You were poisoned. I took most of it out, but your muscles won't work for another hour or so" the boy said not answering Kenshi's question.<br>"Why" he asked again.  
>"Because, you're my teammate and my friend and even though sometimes I feel like you don't really like me, I still like you" Naruto smiled at Kenshi and continued wrapping up his wrist.<br>Kenshi groaned from the pain it caused.  
>"I splinted it. I think it's broken, you should get to the hospital once we are done" Naruto said finishing.<p>

Kenshi felt like someone just stepped on his heart because a minute before he had felt like there were a million butterflies flying through his body.  
>Then, when Naruto said it <em>'Sometimes I feel like you don't really like me'<em>. That is when Kenshi thought about the fact that he is supposed to kill Naruto and then the feeling started.  
>A feeling that made him want to cry.<br>Even though he had been wounded far worse, he had never felt something as painful as this.  
>When Kenshi finally opened his eyes he saw Naruto smiling at him and the person that had stepped on his heart decided to jump.<br>"Don't worry about the exams, Sasuke got the other scroll. He went ahead to see if there were any ninjas waiting to ambush us. He told me to get there when I was done. I'll carry you there and after we pass this part I'll take you to a hospital. I promise I won't leave you" Naruto said while he picked Kenshi up.

'And jumped on it again and again'.

They traveled for an hour and the entire time all Kenshi could think about was that he hoped Naruto wouldn't look at him, wouldn't see him cry.  
>He had never been in love before.<br>It was ironic, if you thought about it, that his first love and his only love, because Kenshi didn't believe he would or could ever feel like this again, was the one he was supposed to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**I added my cat to the story because he just wouldn't let me write. He tried to eat my papers and my pen. He really looks like a little black fox and he really is an attention whore, but that's why I love him.**

**Obviously I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Kenshi finally caught up with Sasuke it was already getting dark and it looked like there was going to be a storm.<br>"I saw an abandoned church a little bit back" Sasuke said looking at the sky.  
>Naruto agreed because he wanted Kenshi to get some rest and to be honest he was getting a little tired from carrying Kenshi.<br>When they arrived at the church Naruto got a bad feeling, but it was probably because it looked scary.  
>When they got inside Sasuke started to look for something to lie on.<br>Apparently luck was really on their side in the exams because they found pillows.  
>"Dobe I'm taking the first shift. You can sleep for three hours, then I sleep for three hours and then we have to go" Sasuke said while he made a bed for Kenshi and walked to the front part of the church sitting down near the door.<br>"There is just one blanked, but I think we should give it to Sasuke. I can keep you warm" Naruto laid Kenshi down on the bed and brought the blanked to Sasuke.  
>When he got back Naruto started checking on Kenshi's injuries. Kenshi remained silent the entire time.<br>"Is there something wrong? Even Sasuke talks more than that" Naruto asked. He was starting to worry.  
>Kenshi suddenly felt the urge to cry again, but he didn't. Instead, he looked away and told Naruto he was just tired.<br>"Oh oke" Naruto didn't believe it, but he knew how annoying it could be if people didn't let go.  
>Naruto lie next to Kenshi and pulled him closer.<br>He gave Kenshi a quick kiss on the cheek and closed his eyes.  
>"Oyasumi Kenshi" he said yawning.<p>

Naruto slept for a little while until he woke up because he heard someone crying.  
>He jumped up and looked around in panic because he wasn't holding Kenshi anymore.<br>He calmed down when he saw Kenshi sitting in a corner holding his arm.  
>He had probably hurt it while he walked away.<br>Kenshi didn't notice Naruto walked to him and crouched in front of him.  
>"Does it hurt that much" Naruto asked wiping away the tears.<br>Kenshi nodded and looked away.  
>It wasn't a total lie. He was really crying because of the pain, just not the pain in his arm.<br>Naruto gently took Kenshi's arm and looked at it closely.  
>"I see" he murmured. "I think this finger is broken to and I didn't see it before" Naruto looked in his bag and took out a small bandage to wrap Kenshi's finger.<br>"There that'll have to do" Naruto said while he lifted Kenshi's hand and kissed the injured finger. "all better" He smiled at Kenshi, but frowned when he saw Kenshi was still crying quietly.  
>"Is there something else" Naruto asked.<br>Kenshi started shaking while he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees.  
>"Is it because you have to kill me because I didn't think you would mind. You don't seem to like me very much" Naruto said while he lifted Kenshi's head to look in his eyes.<br>Kenshi froze in shock. "I-if you know, then why d-did you h-help me" Kenshi asked crying again.  
>"Because" Naruto said smiling. He couldn't come up with a real reason. When he heard Kenshi talk to the woman about killing him he felt hurt, but somehow he couldn't tell people because Kenshi called him Naruto while the woman called him Kyuubi.<p>

"That is a lame answer" Kenshi said giving a small smile.  
>"Then tell me why you didn't kill me in my sleep" Naruto said pulling Kenshi on his lap and wiping away his tears again.<br>"Because" Kenshi answered. "I can't" Kenshi looked at Naruto, fingers tracing the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks leaning a bit closer.  
>Naruto wrapped his arms around Kenshi's waist pulling his so close their faces were just inches apart.<br>"I love you" Kenshi finished.  
>It was just a whisper, but it didn't matter since they were so close.<br>Naruto smiled so brightly Lee and Gai-sensei would envy him.  
>He closed the distance between them and kissed Kenshi softly.<br>Kenshi closed his eyes and pressed himself even closer to Naruto.  
>Naruto slowly traced Kenshi's lower lip with his tongue, trying to deepen the kiss.<br>When Kenshi opened his mouth Naruto took his chance to explore every inch of Kenshi's mouth.  
>Kenshi started to mimic Naruto's actions which caused Naruto to moan into the kiss.<br>Naruto picked Kenshi up without braking the kiss and walked back to the pillows.

They finally broke apart when they were both out of breath.  
>They lie down on the pillows and Naruto pulled Kenshi on top of him.<br>Kenshi kissed Naruto again and Naruto quickly dominated the kiss.  
>This time Kenshi broke the kiss. He sighed and rested his head on Naruto's chest.<br>"You know Kenshi, Kyu isn't that bad" Naruto said playing with Kenshi's long hair.  
>"What do you mean" Kenshi asked yawning.<br>"The Kyuubi used to be in another person. I don't know who although I do know I'm related to them, but it doesn't matter. The tailed beasts are smart. The problem is that when they are not in a Jinchuriki their chakra gets out of control and so do they.  
>Sure Kyuubi is a sadistic bastard, but he just can't think properly when he is out. That is why he destroyed everything. He is getting quite soft, he likes me. He told me he likes you and Sasuke to"<br>Kenshi didn't say a thing while Naruto explained it. He just listened while he enjoyed the feeling of Naruto playing with his hair.  
>"I'll say you don't trust me, I want you to take care of me forever" Kenshi yawned again and closed his eyes.<br>"I love you Naruto-kun" Kenshi whispered before he fell asleep.

"Naru" Kenshi asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
>"He's outside. Since you are awake we should go. I already have both scrolls" Sasuke said while he glared at Kenshi.<br>"What" Kenshi asked while they walked out of the church. Sasuke was getting on his nerves.  
>"Naru may trust you, but I don't" Sasuke whispered while he smiled at Naruto and glared at Kenshi again.<br>"Sasuke, Kenshi shouldn't walk jet. You are so lazy" Naruto said.  
>He quickly picked Kenshi up and followed Sasuke.<br>The way to the building was harder than they thought because most of the teams that still needed a scroll saw them as an easy target.

When they were almost there they saw Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.  
>"Hey Naruto. You don't happen to have an extra scroll for us" Ino asked smiling.<br>"Oh Kenshi, darling did you get hurt. You want me to kiss it better" she joked.  
>"Here" Sasuke said trowing a scroll at her. They had two scrolls extra because of the teams that attacked them.<br>"Iiie thank you so much Sasuke-kun" Ino yelled hugging him.  
>"Get her of me Shikamaru" Sasuke sighed trying to step back.<br>"Sure. Hey Kenshi you are lucky. If you would have been in my team you would be walking now" Shikamaru said pulling Ino back.  
>"He is not joking. I had to walk back to Konaha when I got stabbed in my leg on a mission" Ino said while they walked to the building.<br>"Didn't Asuma-sensei carry you" Kenshi asked when Ino told him about the mission.  
>"Na he said he was tired and told her to man-up" Choji laughed at his question.<br>"But she is a girl. How can she man-up" Kenshi asked taking Ino's side.  
>"Yes I am and they should tread me better" Ino said happy she found someone to complain to because Hinata was to sweet to complain.<br>"They should, but you're not getting Naru. He's mine" Kenshi said while they walked into the building.  
>"Oke I'll see you later Kenshi" Ino yelled blushing.<p>

Naruto was trilled to see Iruka when they opened the scrolls.  
>He explained what they had to do and smiled at Naruto.<br>"Since you will get some time to recover and train before the next part, would you like to get some ramen" he asked ruffling Naruto's hair.  
>"Yeah Iruka-sensei, but after I brought Kenshi to the hospital" Naruto yelled.<br>Iruka looked at Kenshi with concern in his eyes.  
>"Are you oke" he asked seeing the bandages and bruises.<br>"'M fine" Kenshi answered looking down.  
>Naruto smiled and took Kenshi's hand.<br>Iruka smiled at them while Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at Kenshi.

"You know what" Iruka asked once they were out of the forest and Kakashi joined them on their way to the hospital.  
>"Maybe we could have a picnic when Kenshi feels better.<br>I know you will be training a lot and it would be a good distraction" Iruka said looking at Kakashi.  
>"Sure" was all Kakashi said.<br>He had been dating Iruka for a while, but they still didn't tell Naruto because there was a chance the blond boy would freak out.

"So next week" Iruka said walking out of the hospital with Naruto and Kenshi.  
>Kenshi wouldn't need to stay at the hospital, but he needed to rest a few days.<br>"Gread. You are coming to, right Sasuke" Naruto asked exited.  
>"Hn Kakashi-sensei will you bring the dogs" Sasuke asked.<br>He wanted to train a lot instead of already planning breaks, but he had a soft spot for the dogs. So did Naruto and Iruka. They all had their favorite and liked to hang out with them. Not that Sasuke would ever admit it.  
>"Of course. Why Sasuke? Do you miss Akino" Kakashi laughed at Sasuke's blush when he mentioned his favorite dog.<br>"I'll come" Sasuke murmured walking away.  
>"I should go since I'm supposed to train him" Kakashi said walking after Sasuke.<br>"Hey who is going to train me" Naruto yelled when he saw Kakashi walking away.  
>"I will" Ebisu-sensei said emotionless.<br>"Where did you come from? Wait I'm not training with you. He Iruka-sensei get back here you coward" Naruto yelled.  
>"Well I can't train right now anyway, I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto sighed.<br>He took Kenshi's good hand. Kenshi's arm was broken in two places and so was his ring finger.  
>Kenshi looked at his injured arm.<br>"I'm sorry I took so long" Naruto said looking at the bruises.  
>"Ne it's my fault for looking so cute" Kenshi said while he hugged Naruto when they arrived at his house.<p>

"You will adore Kakashi's dogs love, especially Bull he is my favorite. Guruko and Pakkun are Iruka's favorite" Naruto said enthusticly when they were sitting on Kenshi's bed.  
>"Do you think they will be oke with a ninja cat" Kenshi asked blushing because Naruto was playing with his hair again.<br>"Sure they are polite and smart dogs. Do you have a summon" Naruto asked.  
>Kenshi couldn't answer because Naruto had pushed him down to kiss him passionately.<br>"You are right you are to cute" Naruto smiled.  
>He gave Kenshi another quick kiss before he sat up.<br>Kenshi was blushing and stuttering until he remembered Naruto had asked him a question.  
>He did some hand signs and summoned his black nin cat.<br>"You need me" the cat purred walking around Kenshi to get some attention.  
>"This is Vladimir. He looks like a fox don't you think" Kenshi asked scratching the cat behind his ears.<br>Vladimir started to purr loudly.  
>"Just an introduction, that's oke I like attention" he purred and closed his eyes.<br>"He's really cute and he does look like a little fox" Naruto said petting the small black cat.  
>"Mm Kenshi I like this boy, he gives me attention" the cat purred happy.<br>"Vlady you would like the most dangerous enemy if they gave you attention" Kenshi laughed pushing Vladimir aside so he could reach Naruto. "And he is mine" he said kissing Naruto again.  
>"Probebly" Vladimir said thinking about it.<p>

"Can I stay" Vladimir asked giving Kenshi the most adorable kitten look ever.  
>"Yes me to, can I stay" Naruto asked giving Kenshi a similar look.<br>"Of course" Kenshi said petting Vladimir and kissing Naruto.  
>"But maybe you should leave the cute part to me Naru" Kenshi said smiling.<br>He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.  
>"I'm far better than you" Kenshi whispered in Naruto's ear before pulling him down in a kiss.<br>Naruto was about to push Kenshi down when Vladimir jumped on Naruto's lap using his nails to get some attention.  
>"Ouch" Naruto whined braking the kiss.<br>"Are we going to sleep now" Vladimir asked innocently.  
>"Someone needs some attention" Kenshi smiled and hugged the cat.<br>"Why are you hugging him? You should be hugging me" Naruto said pushing Kenshi down gently before kissing him again.  
>"Are you jealous of a cat? I should be jealous since your best friend doesn't like me and you hang out with him a lot" Kenshi said pouting.<br>When he yawned it made Naruto yawn to.  
>Naruto lie down and pulled Kenshi to him.<br>Kenshi sighed and smiled. Vladimir, who was feeling neglected, lie on top of Naruto's abdomen and they fell asleep immediately.

One week later team seven and Iruka were waiting for Kakashi to show up.  
>Naruto was telling Iruka about the perverted Sannin he had met and who agreed to train him.<br>Then, Kakashi and the ninkin finally arrived.  
>When Bull saw Naruto he jumped him immediately.<br>Akino walked to Sasuke and started jumping around.  
>"Did you bring something" the dog asked.<br>Sasuke just pointed at the basked and sat down.  
>He sighed when he saw Kenshi sitting in Naruto's lap while Naruto was petting Bull.<br>There was a cat to, but all the cat seemed interested in was getting attention, even from the dogs.

"Fine" Sasuke said giving Akino a dog cookie.  
>"Fine what" Naruto asked, since he and Sasuke had been having a glaring contest he knew it was directed to him.<br>"Fine, if you want to be killed or betrayed that is your choice. I'll be nicer to him" the raven said sighing again.  
>Iruka looked at the young boy's and turned to Kakashi.<br>"If Sasuke can accept Naruto and Kenshi's relationship maybe Naruto can accept ours to" Iruka said and he walked over to Naruto, Kenshi, Bull and Vladimir.  
>"Can I borrow Naruto for a sec" he asked politely smiling at Kenshi.<br>"Sure" Kenshi answered getting up, but Bull didn't agree.  
>He looked at Iruka and took Kenshi's place on Naruto's lap.<br>"Just a sec Bull" Iruka ensured the large dog.  
>When Naruto was finally able to get up they walked away from the group.<br>"You must be happy Sasuke accepted your relationship" Iruka asked looking at his hands.  
>"Are you going to tell me you are dating Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked.<br>"It was quite obvious since he has liked you for as long as I remember and he started calling you Ru.  
>You know you could have told me sooner. It kind of hurts that you wouldn't think I would be happy for you" Naruto said sounding hurt.<br>"Naru" Iruka said trying to apologise.  
>"Of course I would have and will tease you about it and I don't think he is good enough for you, but he is close enough" Naruto smiled at the teacher he considered an older brother.<br>"I love you nii-chan let's get back to your Kashi-kun" Naruto joked.  
>"Guess you were serious about the teasing part" Iruka laughed ruffling Naruto's hair.<p>

"Naru that was more than a sec" Kenshi whined jumping the poor boy. Bull barked in agreement.  
>"Sorry" Naruto said kissing his boyfriend. He started to laugh.<br>"What's so funny" Kenshi asked confused.  
>"Nothing I just like the way that sounds when I think it" Naruto said saying boyfriend in his head over and over again.<br>"Think what" Kenshi asked still not getting it.  
>"Boyfriend" Naruto said before he kissed Kenshi again.<br>Kenshi was blushing and started giggling.  
>"You sound like a girl" Sasuke said smirking at Naruto and Kenshi.<br>"Me or him, teme" Naruto asked hugging Kenshi.  
>"Did I add dobe to the sentence" Sasuke asked giving Akino another cookie and trowing one at Pakkun to.<br>"No. Oh than it's oke" Naruto said laughing while Kenshi pushed him away.  
>"I do not look like a girl" Kenshi pouted.<br>"Ma Kenshi you do know he said sound like, right" Kakashi asked hugging Iruka from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.  
>Kenshi just blushed until he saw Sasuke smiling at and petting the dogs.<br>"We should get Sasuke someone. Boy or girl Sasuke" Kenshi asked.  
>"Hn they are all annoying" Sasuke said laying down.<br>"Naru I think we have found ourselves a mission" Kenshi said smiling while he thought about all Sasuke's possible matches.  
>"That, my love, we did" Naruto said smiling back.<br>"And I know his first blind date" he whispered to Kenshi kissing him again.  
>He was happy. Being there with the people he loved. Naruto thought not letting go of his love.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Read this!  
>It is very important.<br>I mean read what I need to ask not the story.  
>Wait you should also read the chapter.<br>Here is the question you need to answer.  
>Do you think I should leave Sasuke with Kiba (spoiler for the chapter). Or make him meet Gaara. Kiba was just the first name (besides Gaara, but they don't know him yet) that popped into my head and now I don't know what would be best.<br>Please tell me what you think in a review.  
>I will listen to the first review I get or when I get more than one I will listen to the majority.<strong>

Kenshi was smiling brightly while he pushed Sasuke to a small restaurant.  
>"Where is Naruto" Sasuke asked trying to run away.<br>"He is with your lovely date" Kenshi grinned.  
>"You like Naruto, right" Kenshi asked while his grin widened when they walked inside.<br>"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it" Sasuke asked getting scared.  
>He ran away when he saw Naruto sitting with Kiba of all people, but Naruto saw him and pulled him back trowing him on the chair next to Kiba.<br>"Euh Naruto where is Ino? You said we would go on a double date with Ino" Kiba asked looking at an angry Sasuke.  
>"Kiba? Seriously Naruto? Kiba! Even the fan-girls don't match us. There are no SasuKiba fan-girls that I know know of" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.<br>"He is like Naruto, but then less nice and Naruto is your only friend" Kenshi said sitting down next to Naruto.  
>"Naruto? Why can't I get out of my chair and did you just say Sasu-Kiba? Who said you would be seme" Kiba asked staring at Sasuke.<br>"I used a jutsu on you and Sasuke would so be seme" Naruto said smiling.  
>"Not necessarily" Kenshi said taking Kiba's side.<br>"I would be anybody's seme, if they aren't to old" Sasuke said sipping his tea.  
>"Maybe you guys should find out yourself. Just as an experiment of course" Kenshi said also drinking his tea.<br>"What do you mean 'find out', I'm not doing stuff with him. I know I would be seme" Kiba said pointing at Sasuke.  
>Sasuke let his eyes wonder over Kiba's body. Kiba might be annoying and it was a crazy match, but he did kind of looked good.<br>Sasuke smirked when he saw Kiba's scared look.  
>"Proof it" Sasuke said turning back to his tea. Naruto and Kenshi both grinned triumphantly.<br>"Bring it on" Kiba said not noticing the jutsu was already gone.  
>"see you later" Naruto and Kenshi said running away.<p>

"I can't believe it took us a week. The last test is tomorrow" Kenshi said to Naruto when they were going to their trainers.  
>"I know, what if Sasuke would have to fight Kiba" Naruto asked worrying, sure he had found Sasuke's soulmate because he was such a good friend.<br>"They would kick each other's butt" Kenshi said stopping which caused Naruto to stop to because they were holding hands.  
>"I will quit when I have to fight you" Kenshi said smiling.<br>"You should be Hogage as quickly as you can" Kenshi whispered before kissing Naruto softly.  
>"You don't have to. I saw the planning. If we were able to win from all the others it would still be long before I would have to fight you" Naruto said kissing Kenshi more passionately before running off to Jiraiya.<br>"I love you" Kenshi yelled waving to Naruto and running off to.  
>His mother was waiting for him for the last bit of training.<br>He hoped his mother wouldn't come to watch the exams in case he would have to fight Naruto.

"Hello Kenshi. I have a surprise for you" His mother said stepping aside to reveal the girl standing behind her.  
>"Hey Kenshi" the girl said smiling brightly and giggling.<br>"Still not able to stay serious Samira" Kenshi asked grinning while he hugged his friend.  
>"It's been so long, three years" Samira said hugging Kenshi back.<br>Kenshi pushed her back so he could look at her. She was still quite short and very skinny. She had big brown eyes and long dark brown hair.  
>Of course she also still had her wide smirk as he could remember she was never able to stay serious.<br>"You look the same as always" Kenshi said smiling.  
>"Why are you here" he asked her while she started giggling because something funny she remembered.<p>

"She is here to help you. You will introduce her as an old friend to the people of the village and to get them to trust her we will make use of their trust to you by saying she is your girlfriend" his mother explained while Samira smiled again.  
>Kenshi nodded to his mother. He didn't show any emotion, but he was screaming loudly on the inside.<br>"I won't be able to come to the exams. People could recognise me" Kushina told her son expecting he would be disappointed.  
>Instead, she thought she saw relieve.<br>"Intruduse her now" Kushina said walking away.  
>"Are we going now" Sasmira asked taking Kenshi's hand.<br>"Euh I guess" Kenshi said frowning. He just couldn't come up with a good explanation for Naruto.  
>He hoped Naruto would understand and he would be able to talk with him alone.<br>"You met someone" Samira said. It wasn't a question.  
>"Yeah" Kenshi said after making sure him mom was far enough.<br>"You can't tell them. Just break up with them or you will ruin the mission" Samira snapped at Kenshi, cuteness and giggling replaced by determination and a glare.  
>"I know" Kenshi said looking down. He wanted to tell Naruto, he just hoped Naruto would listen.<br>When Kenshi saw Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke walking to him an idea popped into his head.  
>He knew Naruto and Sasuke knew, but he wasn't sure Kiba did. He was going to take his chance for it.<p>

"Hey Kenshi who is that" Kiba asked pointing at Samira.  
>"Don't point at people" Sasuke growled pushing Kiba's arm down.<br>"They have been like that from the moment I joined up with them, probably longer. It's so cute" Naruto said laughing at the glares he received from his friends.  
>Kenshi looked at the sky, it was later than he thought.<br>"Euh Kenshi why is that girl holding your hand" Naruto said also pointing at Samira.  
>"Why aren't you telling him not to point" Kiba asked Sasuke.<br>"Because" Sasuke said looking at the sky, finding it quite interesting.  
>"That is not an answer, why am I still with you guys anyway" Kiba asked realising he could have left a long time ago.<br>"You like me that is why, although I wouldn't get your hopes up" Sasuke said smirking at Kiba's confused look.  
>"T-that makes no sense and who the hell is that" Kiba yelled at Kenshi making him jump.<br>"This is S-Sa-Samira I met her a few years back. My mom introduced us" Kenshi said trying to mare her release his hand.

Sasuke and Naruto gave him an understanding look while Kiba just glared at Sasuke for no good reason.  
>"I'm also his girlfriend" Samira said not letting go of Kenshi's hand.<br>"Girlfriend? But aren't you dating Narhmpf.." Kiba yelled while Sasuke slapped his hand over Kiba's mouth just in time.  
>"He will break up with anyone" Samira said giggling again.<br>"I will have to get the place I'm staying in order. I'll see you later" she said walking of, but not before kissing Kenshi.  
>Kenshi just stared at her.<br>Once she was gone Naruto took a deep breath to calm down. Failing miserably.  
>He grabbed Kenshi pushing their lips together angrily getting rid of Samira's kiss.<br>Kenshi hugged Naruto while kissing to calm him down.  
>"I'm sorry Naru" Kenshi said looking down when Naruto let him go.<br>"It's okay love" Naruto said taking Kenshi's hand  
>"Let's go home" Naruto said leading Kenshi away.<p>

"Let's go find out who would be seme" Sasuke said taking Kiba's hand and walking towards the Uchiha compound.  
>"What, no" Kiba yelled trying to get away.<br>"Yes and by the way you never denied liking me" Sasuke said smirking.  
>"I-I, you. Shut up" Kiba yelled blushing.<br>"can I come with you when you walk Akumaru sometimes" Sasuke asked while they entered his house.  
>"Euh you really want to" Kiba asked in disbelieve.<br>Naruto had told him Sasuke liked dogs, but he didn't seem like the type.  
>"Yes" Sasuke said kissing Kiba. Kiba looked at him in shock. He hadn't thought Sasuke would go through with it.<p>

Meanwile Naruto was kissing Kenshi in front of his apartment. Both of them wouldn't let go of each other long enough to open the door.  
>When they finally opened the door Kenshi pulled back to smile at Naruto.<br>Naruto smiled back stroking Kenshi's cheek.  
>Both of them were too caught up with each other to notice Samira watching them. When Naruto pulled Kenshi inside while kissing she started giggling again.<p>

"So what is that girl like" Naruto asked smiling when Kenshi snuggled up to him while they were watching television.  
>"She is a good friend, but kind of crazy" Kenshi said snuggling even closer.<br>Naruto, Sasuke and now also Kiba knew, but he was afraid of the reaction of the others.  
>Kenshi just hoped she wouldn't kiss him again.<br>"In what way" Naruto asked.  
>"Well" Kenshi started getting his thoughts back to the conversation.<br>"Sometimes I think she has multiple personally syndrome.  
>One moment she is just a giggling girl who can't stay serious and the next she is death serious.<br>Death as in I feel like she is going to kill me" Kenshi explained and then he squealed because Gosip Girl was coming next.  
>"Itai Now I'm deaf, what was that good for" Naruto asked looking around expecting to see a mouse or something.<br>"Shh" Kenshi said completely focused on the TV.  
>"Eh what was that? I didn't hear you because I'm deaf" Naruto said rolling his eyes when he saw why Kenshi squealed.<br>He tried to reach for the remote, but couldn't when Kenshi grabbed his wrist, holding it so tight it almost broke.  
>"Touch it and I will make my mom proud" Kenshi said in a low voice.<br>"But it's an old episode. You already watched it" Naruto said pulling his hand back before Kenshi could brake his wrist.  
>"So" Was all Kenshi said while he crossed his arms and moved away from Naruto.<br>"Now you don't have to be mad.  
>I'm sorry and I would love to watch it with ya" Naruto said pulling Kenshi back to him.<br>"Fine, but only because we won't see each other much tomorrow" Kenshi said settling in Naruto's lap again.

"I don't think Kiba will be too hard to beat at the exams" Naruto said once he was allowed to speak again.  
>"Why" Kenshi asked. It wasn't like Naruto to call other people weak, especially not his friends.<br>"I'm not sure, but I heard it hurts, then it gets better and then the next morning you can barely walk" Naruto said laughing at Kenshi's confusion.  
>It took him a while to finally get it.<br>At first he looked shocked, but then he gave Naruto a challenging look.  
>"If you are talking about what I think you are talking about, then Sasuke would be the one who will be easy to beat" Kenshi said obviously taking Kiba's side in the argument from earlier.<br>"Yeah right. Even if, and I don't say it's true, Sasuke would be uke he would still be though to beat and he is not uke" Naruto said giving Kenshi a challenging look of his own.  
>"Wanna bet" Kenshi asked glaring.<br>"Sure. If you want to lose" Naruto said smirking.  
>"Oh I won't lose. What are we betting for" Kenshi asked.<br>"I think we should bet for money because if one of us loses when we see one of them limping he would have to pay up and they would know we made a bet" Naruto said in a serious tone.  
>"You're right. Okay you're on, but what if they took turns" Kenshi asked grinning at the thought of a very angry Uchiha when he won the bet.<br>"Then we yell 'blast it you were right' at the same time(1)" Naruto said also thinking about Kiba's reaction on the bet.

"Cool" Kenshi said, but then he jumped up realising he had been with Naruto the entire evening and Samira, crazy dangerous Samira, was all alone in the village with all of his and Naruto's friends the entire time.  
>"What's wrong love" Naruto asked getting up to.<br>"I left her alone for more than two hours, I hope everyone is okay" Kenshi said panicking.  
>"You mean the crazy girl? Your mission is to kill me to protect the village. So she wouldn't hurt it, right" Naruto asked trying to calm Kenshi down.<br>"I guess, but what if she told people she is my girlfriend" Kenshi asked panicking more.  
>"Just tell them she is crazy behind her back(2). Say she likes you so she tells people you are her boyfriend and her psychologist told you it is better not to get her out of her fantasy" Naruto said hoping it would calm Kenshi down and actually work.<br>Kenshi stared at Naruto in shock and pulled out a kunai stabbing Naruto in the leg.  
>"What the hell was that for" Naruto yelled holding his leg.<br>"Sorry I thought you weren't you. Can you really blame me I mean it was a good idea" Kenshi said looking down.  
>"So you stabbed me because I had a good idea. You know this is why I don't tell people my good ideas" Naruto said glaring.<br>"Sure that's why" Kenshi said rolling his eyes.

He kissed Naruto and walked to the door. "I have to go home, I'm really sorry I stabbed you" Kenshi said waking outside.  
>When he arrived at his house he saw Samira siting in front of his door.<br>"I'm gonna tell. I'm gonna tell" she chanted dancing around him.  
>"Tell who, what" Kenshi asked opening his door.<br>Of course he knew what she meant.  
>"You could have killed him long ago. He trusts you, but you are in love with him" she said, all cuteness gone.<br>Kenshi took a step back because he was friends with the cute Samira. The serious one scared him.  
>"I don't know what you are talking about" Kenshi said going to his room.<br>"It's wrong and in more ways than you think it is" Samira said giving him a disgusted look.  
>Kenshi decided denying it any more would be of no use, she obviously knew, but that didn't mean he was going to admit it.<br>"Why would what be wrong" he asked casually while he changed into his pyjama.  
>"Your mom told me more about what happened with the Kyuubi then she told you. I know you would probably not care about what I know because you are crazy" Samira said while Kenshi had to keep himself from saying his thoughts of <em>'who<em> _was the crazy one in the room'_ out loud.  
>"But" she continued smirking.<br>"I know for a fact that your little boyfriend would leave you for it" she said taking another step torwards Kenshi, making him step back.

"I don't care what you say to him or me! We will be together forever" Kenshi yelled angry. Forgetting that he wasn't going to admit it.  
>Samira smiled at this.<br>If he really wouldn't take her on her words, she had to tell him, but first she was going to make him doubt Naruto. Just for fun.  
>"Just think about it, if you would be Kyuubi and he would be you. Do you think he would spare you, love you" she asked satisfied about his confusion.<br>"Why would I think about it? It's not even possible" Kenshi spat crossing his arms.  
>"O, but my dear friend that is the whole point. It could have been you" she said getting angry because he just wouldn't get it.<p>

Kenshi started telling her the story his mother had told him many times, making her even more angry.  
>"Like I don't know" she snapped.<br>"The whole point is that I know, but I know the whole story and you don't" she yelled and then took a few deep breaths to calm down.  
>She smiled again before she started giggling.<br>"Let me tell you a bedtime story" she said in a sweet voice.  
>Kenshi sighed in relieve.<br>Sure she was still evil and she still knew, but at least he wouldn't have to be afraid of being killed anymore.  
>Samira gently pushed Kenshi down on his bed and sat down on the edge.<br>She smiled again and took a deep breath.

"More than twelve years ago" she started and smirked when she saw Kenshi rolling his eyes.  
>He had heard this story every year on his birthday, but this time the story would be a little different.<br>She continued still smirking.  
>"The Kyuubi got out and attacked the village. Killing a lot of people in the progres. At the same time, twin boys were born" Samira said pretending not to notice the shock on Kenshi's face.<br>She continued after giving Kenshi a smile that said _'I told you so'_.  
>"The villagers weren't able to stop the Kyuubi, but the fourth Hogage knew a secret jutsu to seal the Kyuubi away again.<br>To make a strong vessel he needed to seal the Kyuubi in the youngest person in the village and since Naruto was born five minutes after his older twin brother, he was this person"  
>Samira's smirk grew wider when she saw the tears forming in Kenshi's eyes.<br>She knew he would probably go in denial soon.  
>"Then" she said serious again.<br>"When the Kyuubi was sealed in the boy, the Hogage died hoping his son would be considered a hero for giving his life and body for the village. Instead, everybody hated him and his mother was no exception.  
>That is why she took his older brother and left.<br>Promising she would come back and his brother, who if he would have been born later would have been the Kyuubi, would kill him" Samira finished.  
>By now Kenshi was sobbing quietly.<br>"Oyasumi and I will see you tomorrow" Samira said ruffling Kenshi's hair and walking outside.

Kenshi cried all night. Not knowing what exactly he was crying about.  
>That his whole live had been a lie?<br>That his mom would have made Naruto kill him if he would have been born later?  
>That there was a big chance that is Samira told Naruto he would leave him?<br>He was crying because of all of it, but in the end, what hurt the most was that Naruto could leave him.  
>By the time it was morning Kenshi was still awake.<br>He hadn't slept at all and he came to realise he had to get rid of Samira somehow because nobody was taking Naruto away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah I added a girl from my class (Samira El Mahssadi) in the story and she really can't stay serious. On the bright side she isn't crazy like the Samira in my story in real live.<br>Oh and I don't own Naruto or Gosip Girl  
>(1) way to say damn<br>(2)poeple do it to me all the time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

On the morning of the last exam Naruto was jumping up and down in front of Kenshi's house.  
>They were going to eat ramen before the exam started.<br>"I can't stay" Sasuke said once they were at Ichiraku's. Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke walk away without any problem, but to make sure he slapped Kiba on the back.  
>"How are you" Naruto asked grinning when Kiba whined. "Pay up Kenshi" Naruto yelled loud enough for Sasuke to hear.<br>Sasuke just continued walking away, but with a wide smirk on his face.  
>"darn Kiba how could you, do you know how much money you just cost me" Kenshi yelled giving Naruto the money.<br>"You made a bet on it" Kiba asked in shock.  
>He was about to hit Kenshi, but stopped when he saw the bags under his bloodshot eyes.<br>"What happened with you" Kiba asked sitting down slowly.  
>"Does it really hurt that much" Kenshi asked avoiding the question.<br>"Wel in the beginning and after, yes it just hurts like hell" Kiba said frowning.  
>"Tell me later, kay" Naruto whispered to Kenshi.<br>"Maybe after the exams" Kenshi said and he started laughing at the doublenes of his answer, considering both boys had said something.  
>"I lost" Kenshi said blushing. Kiba and Naruto were both staring at Kenshi so he did the most normal thing to do when people are looking at you in an awkward situation.<br>He started singing.  
>"Euh Kenshi" Naruto asked silently.<br>Kenshi ignored him and started his song.  
><strong>"Let me spell it for you. F is for friends who do stuff together"<strong>.  
>"Kenshi love" Naruto asked raising a brow.<br>**"U is for you and me"(1)** Kenshi continues walking away.  
>"That was odd" Naruto said finishing his ramen and paying.<br>"I'll see you at the exam" Naruto yelled waving at Kiba.

Naruto sighed. He had wished that all the new genins would have made it to the last part. Of course all of team seven made it, but Shikamaru was the only one of his team and Kiba and Shino made it to.  
>Ino, Choji and Hinata all lost in the extra test they had to take because too many people had passed the second exam.<br>Naruto trained a little more before he walked to the exam.  
>When he came to the place where everybody was waiting he looked at Gaara of the sand.<br>There was something about his that scared him, but also felt familiar.

"Where is my Kenshi" Samira yelled jumping up to the genins making them want to kill her even more.  
>"How did you get here" Shikamaru asked not even bothering to get up.<br>He rolled his eyes when Kenshi came and she hugged him, only to be pushed away.  
>Kenshi already told everybody the girl was crazy.<br>"I have to go now, but don't you worry, I will be back in one hour. And none of your business by the way" Samira said looking at Shikamaru.  
>"Oh joy" Kenshi said when she finally left after trying to kiss him four times.<br>Naruto took Kenshi's hand and dragged him away.  
>"You have to stop worrying" Naruto said tracing the bags under Kenshi's eyes.<p>

"You have been crying when you thought I wasn't looking.  
>I told you we will be together and if you really have to kill me we could fake my death and run away" Naruto said kissing Kenshi and hugging all the air out of him.<br>"I know" Kenshi said sighting and resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.  
>"But will you stay with me no matter what" Kenshi asked fighting his tears. "Even if you really are a girl" Naruto said death serious while dodging Kenshi's punch.<br>"And you are my very young looking grandmother, although that would be a little gross with the age difference" Naruto continued not being able to remain serious anymore.  
>Naruto expected Kenshi to get mad, but he just looked shocked.<br>"Kenshi" Naruto asked shaking the smaller boy.  
>Naruto turned around when Kenshi didn't answer half expecting to see a monster standing there.<br>"Y-you really mean that" Kenshi asked suddenly smiling brightly.  
>"You're not a girl are you" Naruto asked smiling.<br>"Isn't the grandmother part worse" Kenshi asked laughing.

Naruto gave a quiet sigh in relieve when he saw that Kenshi wasn't so serious anymore.  
>"Not that much I mean as long as I don't know how old you really are, did they just said Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto asked looking at the battlefield.<br>"Don't worry I'm only five minutes older than you and yes they did" Kenshi said kissing Naruto.  
>"Hey how do you know what time I was born" Naruto asked while Kenshi pushed him to the stairs.<br>"I love you" Kenshi said pretending he didn't hear the question.

Naruto won his battle and so did Kenshi, but by the time it was Sasuke's turn he still wasn't there.  
>Naruto walked back down and gave some useless speech to get more time.<br>Then, Kenshi pretended to be in pain, but after that Sasuke was still not there.  
>The people were getting inpatient and threatened to disqualify Sasuke.<br>Naruto smiled getting a new idea when someone told him to stop stalling.

"I'm not stalling" Naruto said thinking about the song Kenshi was singing earlier.  
>"Yes you are stalling" the proctor said annoyed and not getting why so many people started laughing.<br>"Stalling" Naruto asked trying to stay serious.  
>"Yes stalling" the proctor said.<br>This time Naruto couldn't help, but laugh a bit.  
>"Me" Naruto asked pointing to himself.<br>Now Kenshi started laughing just like many other people.  
>"What's so funny dobe" Sasuke asked like he wasn't thirty minutes late.<br>"Why are you so late" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke.  
>"Well we" Kakashi started, but Naruto just rolled his eyes and told them he didn't want to know.<p>

Kiba walked to Naruto and Kenshi while Sasuke was finally fighting with Gaara.  
>"You talked to the creepy dude, right" Kiba asked pointing at Gaara.<br>"Sort of. He's scary" Naruto said. "But I guess he has his reasons. I'm sure he would be a good friend if you know him, why" Naruto asked not getting why Kiba would want to know.  
>"I think he and Sasuke look good together" Kiba said looking at the fight when he heard Gaara yell something about <strong>'my<strong> **blood'**.  
>"you're trying to get your boyfriend a new boyfriend. What is wrong with you" Kenshi asked shaking Kiba.<br>"Eh it was just to see who would be seme, I lost" Kiba said still looking at the fight.  
>"Baka" Kenshi said walking away.<br>"Now way. I'm never wrong. They are soul mates. Although the creepy dude does look hot" Naruto said looking at the fight.  
>"Ouch that's got to hurt" Naruto yelled turning around when he felt a dangerous aura coming from Kenshi.<br>"Excuse me" Kenshi asked putting a hand on his him while glaring at Naruto.  
>"Not nearly as hot as you" Naruto said laughing nervously.<br>"Yeah use the shovel now that you have one"(2) Kenshi said rolling his eyes.

Naruto and Kenshi both looked down when the fight ended.  
>"Wow he is beat up. Are you sure he's still alive" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.<br>He had won, but only because they had to stop the fight because Gaara was going a little crazy.  
>While Naruto was staring at Sasuke's injuries he didn't notice Kenshi's shock.<br>"Well guess you're up" Naruto said punching Kenshi on the shoulder.  
>"Something wrong" Naruto asked when Kenshi didn't respond.<br>"You're not still worrying about us right? You should know I love ya since I told you a million times. I don't care if you are my mom, my sister or my brother or just some freak with six arms, now go" Naruto said pushing Kenshi to the stairs.

"You don't think he means it, do you" a mocking voice from behind Kenshi asked.  
>"Actualy I think he does, now go away Samira. I really like you so just let it go" Kenshi said hoping she would listen and mostly hoping she wouldn't tell his mom.<br>"I'll give you one more day. If he isn't death by tomorrow I will tell Kushina. You have until 8 pm to kill him" Samira said walking away.  
>"Oh and good luck. I'm sure you will become a chunin" she yelled before she disappeared.<br>Kenshi stared at nothing while walking down the stairs. While fighting he came to a decision.  
>He was going to kill someone before 8 pm tomorrow, but not Naruto.<br>He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that he won.  
>Kenshi got snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto crushed into him.<br>"Could you please leave" the proctor asked looking very annoyed.  
>"I could, but why it's my turn anyway. Yo Neji get down here or are you going to quit now. That's okay to" Naruto yelled giving Kenshi another quick hug before he had to go back to the other genins.<p>

All the fights when by in a blur to Kenshi. If you would ask him anything about it he wouldn't be able to tell you a thing.  
>At the end there were just a few people that passed.<br>Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Kenshi had passed.  
>They all went to Sasuke's house, which was Naruto's idea, to have a party for those that passed and to have comfort food for those that didn't.<br>Sasuke glared at everybody in his house before locking himself in his room.  
>The sand siblings stayed in a corner and didn't mingle so Kenshi decided to talk to Gaara.<br>He was too afraid to see Naruto.  
>Even though they hadn't been together for very long it was like Naruto could always see it when something was wrong and like most people Kenshi hated it when people asked his <em>'what's wrong'<em> or _'is there something, do you want to talk_ _about it'_.

"Hey" Kenshi said in his best fake happy voice.  
>Gaara just looked at him before returning his gaze to the 'very interesting' wall.<br>"Sooo... it's pretty warm in Suna right, I've been there before" Kenshi said mentally slapping himself for his lack of fantasy.  
>Kenshi almost gave up trying to talk to him when he saw the girl, Tamari, looking at him with pity.<br>"Why" Gaara asked, shocking his siblings.  
>"Why did I go to Suna or why am I talking to you" Kenshi asked grabbing Gaara's arm and dragging him away from the others.<br>"Both" Gaara said pulling his arm back.  
>"Euh I trained in Suna for a while and I'm talking to you to learn some things" Kenshi said hoping he didn't just sound like a spy.<br>Judging from Gaara's answer he sounded very much like a spy.  
>"Like what. Konaha isn't in a war with Suna" Gaara said not getting it.<br>"Well" Kenshi said looking around, hoping for some inspiration.

Naruto gave Kenshi a quick thumbs up when their eyes met.  
>He quickly walked over when he saw Kenshi's quiet cry for help.<br>"Hey you are Gaara right, so what do you think of Konaha" Naruto asked grinning at Gaara.  
>Gaara just gave a quiet "hn" and took a step back.<br>Naruto took Kenshi's hand and gave him a worying look before turning back to Gaara and smiled warmly, and maybe a little scary, at him.  
>Kenshi sighed, Naruto had already noticed something was wrong.<br>"Euh Ino likes you. What do you think of her" Naruto said pointing at Ino.  
>She would forgive them if she would ever find out.<br>Gaara just glanced at Ino and gave Naruto another questioning look.  
>"How can she like me? I don't know her" he asked making Naruto sigh.<br>He was hoping Gaara would say he wasn't interested because he was gay or something.  
>"Fine if you want to play it that way, but you brought this to yourself" Kenshi yelled getting annoyed making the other boys jump a little.<br>Kenshi grabbing Gaara's arm again and dragged him to Sasuke's room quickly picking the lock.  
>"Here" he yelled pushing Gaara in and locking the door again.<br>"That should do it" Kenshi said taking a deep breath.  
>Naruto chuckled taking Kensi's hand.<br>"Verry subtle love" Naruto said now laughing.  
>Kenshi couldn't help, but laugh to and he forgot about all his problems for the night.<br>It wasn't like he could do anything about it anymore. So why ruin the party.  
>For now it was him and Naruto in a perfect world, just for a few hours.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) duh Spongebob<strong>

**(2) like diging yourself out**


	7. Chapter 7

Kenshi took another look at Naruto while he tried to get out of his grip without waking him.  
>They had fallen asleep on the couch in Sasuke's house.<br>Most people had stayed the whole night, well all the people that became chunin.  
>Sasuke had unlocked the door five minutes after Kenshi had locked it the night before, but Gaara stayed in any way.<br>Kenshi smiled at Naruto when he was finally free. Naruto still looked caring and energetic even in his sleep.  
>Kenshi walked to the door, trying to avoid stepping on anyone that fell asleep on the floor.<br>His heart was beating so loud that Kenshi was afraid people would wake up because of the noise.  
>He had to restrain from laughing when he finally reached the door without waking anyone.<br>He opened the door with a big smile.  
>"I'm the best ninja ever" Kenshi whispered walking outside.<p>

"I'm sorry, but that would be me" Sasuke said standing in front of Kenshi with a big grin on his face.  
>Kenshi squealed and then looked around to see if anyone woke up.<br>He silently closed the door when he saw that everyone was still asleep.  
>"Fine I'm the second best" Kenshi said fake smiling at Sasuke.<br>"Where are you sneaking of to" Sasuke asked blocking Kenshi's path.  
>"And why do you have so many weapons with you".<br>Kenshi sighed, he should have left earlier.  
>"If I didn't know better I would think you were sneaking of to kill someone" Sasuke said looking inside through the window.<p>

Kenshi looked behind him to see what Sasuke was looking at and he saw a peacefully sleeping Naruto.  
>"Why do you care? Naruto is inside and it's not like there is anybody else you would want to protect" Kenshi said trying to walk past Sasuke.<br>"Does he know? And do you know that you're not allowed to kill anyone when you're not on a mission? You could cause a lot of trouble for you and Naruto if he knows. So does he know" Sasuke asked not letting Kenshi pass.  
>"No one has to know. No one will know she is gone if I do it now. Just let me pass" Kenshi asked hoping Sasuke would move.<br>"You know Kenshi" Sasuke said stepping aside so Kenshi could walk away.  
>"I have been following you" Sasuke said following Kenshi again.<br>"Yes I know. Remember I'm the second best ninja" Kenshi said not getting why Sasuke was coming with him.  
>"I'm going with you" Sasuke said glaring at Kenshi.<br>"Yeah I got that I would just like to know why" Kenshi said stopping and turning to Sasuke.  
>"To make sure you don't make a mess and get Naruto in trouble or that you would get killed and make a mess out of Naruto" Sasuke said while they started walking again.<br>"Naruto is the only person in Konaha that doesn't really annoy me. I know people think that we became friends that like to argue when we got into a team together, but we used to be all depressed together all the time when we were kids" Sasuke said getting more quiet while they reached their destination.  
>"So" Kenshi whispered. "You just don't like me because you are afraid I will hurt Naruto or take him away from you" Kenshi looked at Sasuke, shocked to see him smiling well it was more like smirking, but still.<br>"Nope I just don't like you" Sasuke said picking the lock of the back door.  
>"Are you sure? Isn't she a friend of you" Sasuke asked when the door opened and he saw Kenshi's troubled look.<br>"I'm totally sure" Kenshi said in a tone that couldn't even fool Kiba.  
>"Fine, but I'm not helping you with you're crazy mind later" Sasuke said walking inside.<br>"I won't get crazy or messed up" Kenshi sighed walking in after Sasuke.

Naruto woke up five minutes after Kenshi and Sasuke left.  
>He looked around to see where Kenshi was.<br>He looked in every room, smiling when he saw Gaara asleep in Sasuke's bed.  
>Naruto walked back to the couch he and Kenshi had been sleeping on.<br>He sat down assuming Kenshi had gone for a walk when he saw a little note saying that Kenshi would be back later and that he should wait at home.  
>Naruto frowned, he didn't get why Kenshi didn't wake him up.<br>Naruto gathered his and Kenshi's stuff while the other people started to wake up.  
>"Where are you going" Gaara asked in his usual emotionless voice.<br>He sat down on the couch while Naruto looked for his jacked, but he could only find Kenshi's.  
>"I can't believe he stole my jacked" Naruto said smiling while he said down next to Gaara.<p>

"Kenshi told me to go home and wait for him" Naruto explained while studying Gaara.  
>Gaara only gave a small 'hn' before looking away.<br>"So" Naruto said poking Gaara and receiving a death glare because of it.  
>"You stayed in Sasuke's room all night eh. What did you do and don't think that glare will work on me. My best friend has a better glare then you. No seriously, it's really scary" Naruto said laughing.<br>"I only stayed because it was quiet and there were no strange boy's trying to talk to me" Gaara answered still not showing any emotion.  
>"Ouch" Naruto said sarcastically.<br>"Didn't you do anything? Like talk or something and do you even have emotions even Sasuke looks annoyed a lot" Naruto said leaning back.  
>"Hn we talked a little yes. He told me I could stay if I wanted as long as I didn't annoy him, and I said thank you. He also told me that I wasn't allowed to kill you, but if I wanted to kill the other boy, then that was okay, just no blood in his house" Gaara said giving a very small smile when he talked about killing Kenshi.<br>Naruto moved away from Gaara a bit, not trusting that Gaara would listen to Sasuke.  
>"I would very much appreciate it if you don't kill my Kenshi please" Naruto said smiling a little.<br>Gaara sighed and leaned back, getting more comfortable in the couch.  
>"I won't" Gaara said yawning a little.<br>Naruto and Gaara talked for a while. Actually Naruto talked to Gaara.  
>Naruto learned some things about Gaara and made him promise not to kill him or Kenshi.<p>

Naruto looked at the clock when he heard his tummy grumble.  
>He jumped up grabbing his stuff when he saw that he had been talking for almost an hour.<br>"I'm sorry Gaara, but Kenshi is probably waiting for me" Naruto said running to the door and trowing it open.  
>He ran home as fast as he could, but it still took him almost thirty minutes because Sasuke's house was very far from his.<p>

Naruto sighed when he finally opened his door, stepping inside, he saw a trace of blood leading to his room starting at the door.  
>"Kenshi" Naruto yelled in panic trowing the door open to reveal a blood covered Kenshi siting on his bed.<br>"Oh my, Kenshi, are you hurt, please tel me it isn't your blood" Naruto nearly screamed rushing to Kenshi's side.  
>Naruto took a quick look, sighing with relief when he didn't see any injuries that could cause so many blood.<br>It had to be someone else's.  
>Naruto just started to relax when Kenshi started chuckling in a very creepy way.<br>"You just said Kenshi after 'oh my' which sounded like you called me a God" Kenshi said still chuckling.  
>Naruto was about to ask what happened, not in the mood for jokes when Kenshi had scared him so much, when Kenshi suddenly stopped laughing and started crying.<br>"Oh Naruto I got blood on your jacked I'm so sorry. I know how much you like it, I'm so sorry" Kenshi sobbed hugging Naruto a little too tightly.  
>"It's okay just tell me what happened. I'm not mad. I'll get a new jacked" Naruto said trying to calm Kenshi down, but he only started crying harder before he suddenly stopped completely, still holding on to Naruto.<br>"It's quite late in the morning already. Did you sleep in or were you busy" Kenshi asked, voice void of any emotion.  
>"I talked to Gaara. I'm sorry I took so long, but are you okay, just tell me what happened" Naruto tried once again.<br>"Hn it is well over 10 am. You must be hungry. Do you want me to make you something? Oh and I don't mind you talked to Gaara" Kenshi said while walking to the kitchen, leaving a small trail of blood behind him.  
>"Kenshi" Naruto asked pleading, but Kenshi continued talking in the emotionless voice that scared Naruto a lot.<p>

"It must be nice to meet new people and have many friends like you do. I have some friends now too. You and Kiba, oh and Sasuke is cool to I guess. I used to have just one friend. She was a bit crazy and scary, but she was my best friend. You would have liked her. Then, she wanted to hurt the one I love, but no worries she won't hurt anyone anymore" Kenshi kept talking while making food and all the while Naruto tried to make him listen to him by repeatedly calling his name.  
>At one point Naruto even started to shake Kenshi, but he stopped in shock when he heard Kenshi talk about his best friend and how she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.<br>Naruto was still holding Kenshi in his shock.  
>They stood there in silence for a few minutes until Naruto partly snapped out of his own shock and looked at Kenshi's bloodied clothes.<br>"Kenshi, love, you didn't! I mean I told you that if we had to, we would leave" Naruto said hugging Kenshi while he started to come back to reality.  
>New tears started to fall down Kenshi's cheeks, but this time he stayed silent, his shoulders shocking every once in a while.<br>"I don't want to leave" Kenshi whispered pulling back to kiss Naruto.  
>"but it's okay. We can stay now," Kenshi said, still sounding a bit dazed, but he wasn't crying anymore.<br>His emotions seemed like a roller-coaster right now.  
>"It's not okay" Naruto started, but Kenshi silenced him with another kiss.<br>"It's okay" Kenshi repeated, his voice sounding more steady.  
>It sounded to Naruto as if he was trying to convince himself more then Naruto.<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm getting you dirty. The blood..." Kenshi said, suddenly changing the subject.  
>Naruto wanted to say more, ask him if he was okay, hold him tight and comfort him, but he realised that this was not the best time for that.<br>Kanshi seemed eager to change the subject and forget what he has had to do to keep them both safe.  
>"It's okay, I don't mind. Why don't you go take a shower?" Naruto asked.<br>"I'll make you something to eat first" Kenshi said.  
>Naruto laughed softly. "You'd just get blood in my food. Do I look like a vampire to you?" he asked jokingly.<br>Kenshi smiled a little and this time the smile actually seemed to reach Kenshi's eyes.  
>"Go take a shower. I'll just make some ramen" Naruto said and he gave Kenshi a soft push toward the bathroom.<br>"Again?" Kenshi asked and he raised an eyebrow at his love.  
>Naruto smiled. "Ramen is really healthy" he said.<br>Kenshi smiled again. "Hardly" he said, but Naruto barely heard him as he was already walking toward the bathroom.  
>"I'll put some clothes on the bed for when you come out. Just throw those in the trash, including my jacket. Oh, and you owe me a new jacket," Naruto said. Kenshi smiled and nodded, before he closed the door to the bathroom.<p>

Naruto ate his ramen quickly and went on to pick out some comfortable clothes for Kenshi.  
>Even though the boy seemed to be feeling a little better, Naruto was determined to do what he could to make sure there would be absolutely nothing that could put Kenshi in an even worse mood today.<br>That meant picking out the most comfortable clothes he could find.  
>He had just thrown one of his own shirts on the bed, his favorite one even, when the door to the bathroom opened.<br>Naruto looked up, smiling, but that smile faded quickly at what he was seeing.  
>Kenshi stood in de doorway with only a towel to cover his most private parts.<br>Naruto stared at him for a minute and neither of the boys said anything.  
>Despite all that had happened today Naruto's thought were less than innocent.<br>Kenshi grinned when he noticed that Naruto's pants suddenly looked a little too tight on him.  
>"You were a little slow on picking out clothes for me. Were you hoping I would stay nude until you were done?" he asked.<br>Naruto swallowed loudly, but didn't answer as Kenshi started to walk toward him and 'accidentally' dropped the towel he was holding on to.  
>He didn't stop to pick up the towel, but kept walking until he was standing right in front of Naruto.<p>

"I'm sure," Kenshi said, answering the question Naruto hadn't asked.  
>Naruto swallowed again, still silent.<br>Kenshi smiled. "I'm ready," he said.  
>"We're save, we're in love and we're together.<br>This moment, right now, is perfect. Let's forget everything that happened up until now and just be together" Kenshi said.  
>He ran his fingers over Naruto's chest and smiled when Naruto shivered lightly.<p>

Kenshi kissed Naruto, who still stood silent.  
>After about two seconds Naruto's mind snapped and he started kissing Kenshi back with a fierceness he didn't know he had in him.<br>He grabbed Kenshi's shoulder and pulled him closer until every inch of their bodys were touching, hindered only by Naruto's clothes.  
>He let his hands slide over Kenshi's delicate waist and marveled in the smoothness of the boy's skin.<br>Kenshi moaned softly, sending Naruto's thoughts into a frenzy.  
>He grit his teeth, trying not to move too fast, but in his mind he had already thrown Kenshi on the bed and was kissing him all over.<p>

While Naruto was trying so hard to keep himself, and mostly his lower body, in check, Kenshi did not seem bothered by those restraints.  
>He was already pulling Naruto's shirt, trying to get it off him so he could run his hands over the bare skin it promised underneath.<br>Somehow, neither boy was sure, or cared, how he did it, he managed to get Naruto's shirt off without their lips ever having to part.  
>For about half a second Naruto wondered about that, but his rational mind gave way for the frenzy again when Kenshi ran his hands over Naruto's chest and stomach.<br>Naruto took a step back and sat on the edge of the bed.  
>He did that so that his knees wouldn't buckle and force him on his knees.<br>Of course, with the frenzy growing wilder in Naruto's thought, he thought about all the fun it would be to be on his knees in front of Kenshi.  
>Kenshi pulled Naruto's pants, his thought seemingly just as wild as Naruto's.<br>"impatient," Naruto said when they finally stopped kissing, smiling lightly.  
>Kenshi chuckled, but didn't stop what he was doing until Naruto's pants were on the floor.<br>Then, Kenshi stood there, doing nothing but stare at the boy in front of him.  
>He stared at the well-toned chest and stomach, the muscled arms and legs and at the boxers Naruto wore, which did nothing to hide Naruto's excitement.<br>Naruto looked down and smiled when he saw that Kenshi was equally excited.  
>"Come here," he said and he held out his arms. Kenshi gladly took the invitation and stepped into Naruto's embrace.<p>

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, sounding out of breath as if he had just ran a marathon.  
>Kenshi smiled a little and nodded.<br>"I'm sure," he said again. "I'm ready."  
>Naruto looked him in the eyes and saw that the boy indeed looked ready.<br>Kenshi was shivering lightly, but in his eyes there was no insecurity or fear, only love.  
>Oh, and lust, a LOT of lust.<br>Naruto allowed his hands to wander the boy's body, smiling when he heard Kenshi's gasps and moans.  
><em>'this should be interesting'<em> he thought and without giving Kenshi any warning, he pushed the boy away from him and dropped to his knees in front of him.  
>Kenshi inhaled deeply as he realised what Naruto was planning, and seemed to choke on that breath when Naruto took him in his mouth completely in one swift movement.<br>Kenshi screamed when Naruto bit down softly and for a second Naruto wondered if he had hurt the boy.  
>As much as it pained him to admit, he had no idea what he was doing, acting only on instinct, but Kenshi didn't seem hurt and put his hands on Naruto's head to urge him on.<br>He looked frustrated that Naruto had dared to stop.  
>Naruto ran his tongue over the length and laughed when Kenshi nodded, obviously relieved that Naruto seemed eager to continue.<br>"impatient," Naruto said again.  
>Kenshi ran his fingers over Naruto's face and smiled down at him. "And you're not?" he asked simply. Naruto smiled, his smile turning into a wicked grin when he softly bit down again and made Kenshi scream...again.<br>Only this time Naruto was looking straight at him and saw the pleasure written all over the boy's face.

"I'm afraid I am," he said and he stood up.  
>Kenshi looked disappointed, but gasped happily when Naruto replaced his mouth with both his hands.<br>Naruto kissed him and lifted one hand to Kenshi's chest.  
>Kenshi looked up and wanted to say something, but Naruto suddenly let him go completely and pushed Kenshi back.<br>Kenshi looked surprised and was trying to figure out what he did wrong when he felt the side of the bed against the back of his knees.  
><em>'Oh'<em> he thought simply, his mind incapable of coming up with something more intelligent, right before losing his balance and tumbling onto the bed.  
>"Yeah" Naruto said when he climbed on the bed to lie besides Kenshi.<br>"Yeah," he repeated. "I am impatient." He bent over to kiss Kenshi.  
>While kissing Kenshi he let one hand roam over the boy's body and used the other to pull down his boxers.<br>His mind was now in such a fierce frenzy that he worried he might not be able to do this gently.  
>He only hoped Kenshi wouldn't be to mad when he had to stay in bed, unable to walk, for a couple of days.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry" Naruto said, looking at Kenshi's pained expression when the boy tried to sit up.<br>Kenshi sighed and let himself fall back down on the pillow.  
>"I expected this," Kenshi only said and he smiled.<br>"I tried," Naruto said, still feeling guilty.  
>This was much easier on him then it was on Kenshi and he knew it.<br>"I know" Kenshi said and he leaned over to kiss Naruto, but stopped when another pang of pain shot down his back.  
>He sighed. "I'll get used to it, I guess" Kenshi said, but he didn't sound convinced. Naruto smiled lightly.<br>"How about this" Naruto said and he kissed Kenshi, pushing him back on the pillow, where he would be more comfortable, before continuing.  
>"I'll take care of you, feed you and stuff, while you're healing" he said.<br>Kenshi smiled, thinking of how much fun it would be to be taken care of like that.  
>"And when I finally do feel better?" he asked, a naughty smile on his face which made Naruto curse his own impatient.<br>If he had been more gently, more patient, Kenshi would be in a much better state right now, which meant he would heal faster, which meant...  
>Kenshi laughed happily seeing the annoyed look on Naruto's face, guessing correctly what Naruto was thinking right now.<br>"I hope I get well soon" he said and he smiled happily.

Yeah, they were safe, they were in love and they were together. No matter what came in their way from now on, Kenshi was sure they could conquer it together.

* * *

><p><strong> THE END<br>****There is a chanche that I wil write more. Maybe in a sequel**


End file.
